


三十周年纪念

by Indiges_JE



Series: 穷街鬼船 [3]
Category: Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Relationships: Rachel Bolan/Sebastian Bach
Series: 穷街鬼船 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887403
Kudos: 2





	三十周年纪念

从录音室的门被打开的的一瞬间你就知道不对。你的小姑娘像颗炮弹似的冲进你怀里。这不是你的小姑娘。或者说这才是你的小姑娘。你三十年前的甜心小妹妹活生生的在你怀里，半醉半醒的，标志性的冲你傻笑。你不确定你是不是喝醉了。她抵着你的额头撸你的头发，用梦一样的口气问你怎么剪了头发，然后梦一样的给你说她喜欢。你没硬下心在第一瞬间讨厌她，于是再也没能讨厌她。你总觉得她是你最不喜欢的样子。

你突然感谢现在不是录音之中，你不知道要怎么给她解释你现任的主唱和鼓手。你莫名的不想要她知道这些年发生了什么。你有点舍不得她湿漉漉的拥抱。你甚至忘了你已经离开她多久了，纵使你一直数着年份。

你的小姑娘醉着笑着趴在你怀里，青涩的令人心惊。你不知道那是不是疼痛和爱混合出的悸动，你只惊讶当初怎么没看出她这般赤裸裸的爱意。你的小姑娘当时是多么爱你。你想你当时只是被爱迷住了，才非要到她亲口说出来才确信她的爱意。而现在你不爱她了，她的爱变得如此显而易见。你为你没能感受到的爱生出一点奇异的悲伤。

你没等到该来的嫌弃和厌恶，也没等来当初的倾慕和珍爱。感情仿佛被抽空了。你无比感谢你那“让你们单独聊聊”的乐队成员。

你牵着不明现状的小姑娘钻进酒吧。你告诉她现在已经是三十年后，你莫名的跟她撒谎说你们现在还在一起。你确信她喝醉了，她一点都没对穿越了三十年感到奇怪。她惊奇地感叹一个摇滚乐队保持三十年原班人马有多难。她没敢问你她有没有跟你告白你们有没有在一起。你的傻妹妹怕你虚构给她的三十年要她深埋爱意才换得来。而你一眼就能看穿你给她了一个多好的梦。曾经的她竟然这样容易被看透。

你突然想知道现在的她是怎么看你，可新闻里零零散散的消息拼不出一个人的形象。你那一点对现在她的厌恶给了你一点对眼前这个小姑娘的留恋。

你像很多年前一样把彻底喝醉的小姑娘搬回家。把她扔到隔壁房间的时候才想起来那本身就是她的房间。曾经被她肆无忌惮占用的人生在你记忆里慢慢的苏醒，而你什么也不能做。你躲在你自己的房间里听着她醉后的声音抚慰自己。你的皮肤比你的大脑更快地回忆起那些滚烫的吻和拥抱。她总是急切的向你献媚，讨好般的向你索要。她享受性，就像享受你的陪伴和爱意。你曾经一次又一次的向她证明你的偏爱和宠溺。你擅自给自己的手加上她身体的温度，于是隔壁的每一声响动和啜泣都像是来源于你的恩赐。

你的小姑娘在高潮后窝进你的拥抱里。她长手长脚的把你缠进怀里，像抱着一只大号的泰迪熊。你在她的呼吸里陷入睡眠。你在半梦半醒间听见她吞吐你的名字。

你没在醒来后第一时间去看她，仿佛这只是你们同居期间的任何一个平凡的早晨。你比自己想象的更适合恢复这样的习惯。她和当年一样听不到你叫她吃早饭。你想她或许又睡过头了。

你推开她房门的时候她已经离开了。不知道她是不是已经回到你们的过去。被整理的干净的床上放着被你藏得好好的，你们解散的新闻头条。她什么都知道了。可你的记忆一点都没有变。你突然明白她从一开始就什么都知道。可她还是那么那么喜欢你，看着你粘着你和你一起走过那么长的时光。她还是清醒的认真的喜欢你跟你告白和你在一起。你想或许你从一开始就没看穿过你的小姑娘。

你坐在一个又一个采访者面前一次又一次的讲述这三十年的故事。你顿了顿，她的名字在你唇间吻了一下，被你跳了过去。


End file.
